To Last A Lifetime
by Colonel Gambit
Summary: Marie and Logan go to New Orleans for Mardi Gras. Please R & R.
1. ROAD TRIP!

DISCLAIMER: Movie owned by…characters owned by…any lyrics in the chapters…NOT BY THIS LOWLY COLLEGE STUDENT

DISCLAIMER:Movie owned by…characters owned by…any lyrics in the chapters…NOT BY THIS LOWLY COLLEGE STUDENT!Wish I did cause then I'd be rich and not have to work for ANYONE!Oh well.A guy can still dream…

CH. 1 – ROAD TRIP!

It had been over a year since Logan left and six months since he returned.Since returning, Logan took Marie under his wing and trained her in preparation for her hopeful promotion up to the big team with Jean, Scott, Logan and Ororo.She was well skilled in hand-to-hand combat, mental endurance and power control for use against the X-Men's enemies.To him, it was like a master teaching a pupil the art of improvement.To Marie, it was more time to spend with the man she had a crush on.She enjoyed the time she spent with him.And of course, she still attended school, although she was close to graduating from the high school program of Xavier's school.

One day in early March, Marie had a particularly stressful day.Scott had been unmerciful with US History and calculus had been horrible with Ororo.She couldn't wait for Spring Break in a few weeks.She wanted to take her car out for a long drive on the roads of Westchester.She had saved up months for her new forest green Honda Civic with the vanity plates "ROGUE 1."It was the envy of all the students.Suddenly there was a knock on the door.It was Logan.

"Hey darlin.'Heard about your day today from Scott and Ororo.You OK?"

"Yeah, ahm just over school.Ah want Spring Break to be here so bad.But I got a few more weeks to go.My brain is beyond scrambled and fried.And ah really wanna drive mah new car.It's sitting in the car so sad lookin' from me not bein able to drive it.Ah wanna go somewhere!"

"Then how 'bout you and me go now darlin.'"She gazed that "yeah right" look in his direction.

"You've got to be jokin' sugah.You know the professor won't let me go anywhere, and especially that vindictive Scott Summers.He's ruthless."

"What if I talked to them all, Chuck, 'Ro and ole One Eye and cleared it with them all?"Marie gasped.

"You mean…"

"How about the biggest party city in the world?"She looked confused."You, me, and Mardi Gras in New Orleans."She had a stunned look on her face."Actually, we're takin' a cultural trip to examine the historical side of the Big Easy.Just at the same time as Mardi Gras."A grin spread across his face."However, Rogue," the smile quickly faded."The main condition of your going from Mr. Biggus Dickus Scott Summers himself wants a four page paper on some historical aspect of New Orleans.But I'm sure we can squeeze that into our four day vacation…"

Jubilee giggled."So you are actually cutting class with Logan to go to New Orleans???"She was against the idea of her hooking up with Logan.Kitty was smiling, as Marie was packing for her trip.

"I'm happy for you Marie. Maybe you'll meet someone nice down there.Enjoy your time off."She looked at Jubes, and Jubes grin spread across her face.She grabbed Marie by the hand, carefully, and stopped her.

"Now Marie, you have to promise us one thing."

"What is it?"

"PROMISE FIRST!"

"Fine.What is it?"  
"Marie, you HAVE to get us some Mardi Gras beads."A look of horror appeared on Marie's face.

"Oh no.OHHHHHH NO.Jubes, I…"Jubilee's glare equaled death if Rogue did not go along."Ok, Ok. FINE."Kitty and Jubes laughed heartily as Rogue continued packing.

"Better leave your bras at home!"Kitty joked.

"Shut up." Said Marie.

Marie woke up early and got ready for her long car trip ahead to New Orleans. Logan would be doing most of the driving since his healing factor could make up for lack of sleep.Scott and Xavier watched over them as they loaded their luggage into the car.

"Remember your assignment Ms. Rogue."He offered her a hug."And enjoy yourself and be careful down there."

"Ah think that a Southern belle can handle herself; especially with Logan."Xavier answered that comment.

"You two have decided to go down at a very wild, crazy and unpredictable time of year for New Orleans.Enjoy yourselves, but be careful."

"We will professor."Marie then opened the driver side door, and Logan took shotgun.She carefully drove out onto Greymulkin Lane during a late season snowstorm.Marie drove through Westchester, headed for the New Your Throughway.

They drove through nine states and passed by cities from Trenton, NJ to Pascagoula, Mississippi until they crossed Lake Ponchartrain leading to New Orleans.Logan gently nudged a sleeping Rogue.

"We're here darlin.'"She awoke to see the pearl of the Deep South, New Orleans, Louisiana.When she was growing up in Mississippi, Marie had heard many tales of the majesty of New Orleans.She realized at that instant that all the stories were true.Logan drove on to the twin towers of the Hyatt Hotel in downtown New Orleans.Logan gave the keys to the valet and the bellhop offloaded their luggage.Somehow, through his wonderful powers of persuasion, Logan got them a room up on the top floor, offering a beautiful view of the Crescent City.It was truly a majestic symbol of the South and the Creoles that had been living in the city for hundreds of years.They slowly unpacked their bags.

"Well darlin,' whaddya wanna do first?"Marie really wanted to explore the French Quarter and Bourbon Street, but she was after all there to "learn."

"Ah think ahd like to go to the National D-day Museum to explore what Andrew Higgins contributed to World War II and how he won the war for the Allies with his small, flat bottomed amphibious landing craft."Logan's eyes shot up.

"Someone did their homework…" He chuckled at that."Yeah.I think we should get the painful part over first, then enjoy ourselves."They unfinished packing, then arm in arm, headed off to the National D-day Museum.

Love it?Hate it?I'm not going to say I want a certain number of reviews before I post the next one, but I would really like as much feedback as you want to give me.THANKS!


	2. A Chance Encounter

Ch

Ch. 2 – A Chance Encounter

It was a lovely day in New Orleans.Locals and tourists alike were walking the narrow streets of this jewel of the south.They were going to work in the historic district or performing Cajun music on the street corner.Marie and Logan glanced at each colorful performer and smiled at each other.

That was when He broke through the crowd.He was tall, had brown parted hair, and a rather studley looking twentysomething, like herself.He looked like any of the native Nawleners.He had an aura of mystery surrounding him.Her eyes met his and they were…she must be delusional.Marie broke the eye contact and looked down the street.

He too looked into her eyes at what he guessed from her demeanor, a southern belle, not from New Orleans.He stopped and turned to look as she walked down the street with Logan until she disappeared behind a crowd.He thought for a second, and then shot down an alleyway.A minute later, he returned carrying a man's wallet, to fund his pursuit of that flower of that girl.He couldn't get her out of his mind.

He found her again, kept his distance, and watched the pair point and approachthe National D-Day Museum.'Hmm.' He thought. 'Must have brains along wid dat beautiful face.'He watched them enter.He adjusted his coat, pulled out a comb and brushed his hair, then followed them in.

Marie was having fun in the museum.The stories that she had heard from veterans when she was living in Mississippi pulled her fascination of the so-called "Greatest Generation."Logan was a bit annoyed.After all, he had memories of battling in World War II, whether real or not was something left to the people in the Weapon X project.On top of that, he couldn't smoke inside the museum, and he really wanted a beer badly.

"Hey darlin', I'm gonna go outside and have a smoke.Can ya take care of yerself?"

"Yeah, ah'll be walkin' around."As he walked out, he pulled out two things:his ticket to get back in, and a Cuban cigar.

The young man casually walked in as he saw the man the girl was with walk out with a cigar in his hand.He promptly paid for admission, and off he went to find that lovely girl.He entered the prelude to war exhibit and was having no luck finding her.He wasn't watching where he was going, and accidentally backed into Marie, sending her notebook flying through the air.

Marie was surprised to see that the young man in the museum.As he picked up her books, she pondered whether if it was fate or if he followed her into the museum..

"I am sorry chere, but I wasn't paying attention, and I'm a bit clumsy."She looked into his eyes, and they were what she saw when she walked past him on the street.

"Can ah have your name young man, or do ah have to force it outtya?"She smiled and he chuckled.Just then…

"Hey darlin.'" Logan returned from his smoke break and saw the young man."Who's this chump?Is he giving you a hard time?Tryin' to mess with ya?"Anger was starting to build on his face.The young man stood up and backed off.

"I'm sorry.I cause no trouble."He walked away.

"Thanks Logan."Marie mumbled, stood up, then continued on the exhibits.Logan stood there dumbfounded.

The young man hurriedly walked out, constantly looking over his shoulder to see if the guy was after him.He found a safe bench to await her leaving the museum to see where she was staying.His departure did not go unnoticed from the museum though.A large, hairy man sat in a car with a dark haired woman, watching the Cajun sitting on the bench.

"Heh heh.What luck.I can bag the Cajun and that Logan all at once."He quietly growled in his find.

Marie and Logan went back to the hotel after spending the entire day at the museum so she could start working on her paper with the laptop she brought.Logan didn't want to bother her, so he stayed down in the bar having a few drinks.She wrote about a page and a half, and then took a health and welfare break.Just as she was sitting back down to the computer to work, there was a knock at the door.

"Room service!"Surprised, Marie checked the peephole to make sure that that person said who he was.She looked and saw that it was indeed a hotel employee.She opened the door.He had a pizza with a vased rose bought in the florist shop.

"Ahm sorry, you must have the wrong room.Ah didn't order any room service."

"Dis is compliments of a local, madame."

"Ah don't know…"

"De Mon Ami asked me to give dis note to you cherie."It read:

Dearest Chere,

I am de man from de museum.I find you very attractive an' you seem very special.Please accept dis wid my humblest compliments.

Sincerely, An' Admirer.

She smiled over the note, and directed the man where to set the pizza.After taking a bite of a slice, she got back to work on the paper.

The man and the woman from the car, followed Logan and Marie back to the hotel.He smiled a toothy smile, then drove off.

Marie had most of the paper, and the pizza, done when Logan came back up to the room from the bar.He immediately spotted the remains of the pizza.

"Order room service?"She shook her head.

"No.Someone sent it up to me."

"Who?"A grin spread across his face.

"Ah think its that local Cajun guy who I bumped into earlier today at the museum."

"I see."He went into the bathroom and changed into his boxers, ready for bed."Now that our educational part of this 'field trip' is over, what do ya wanna do now darlin'?"Marie yawned and turned off the laptop.

"Let's really delve into the French Quarter and Bourbon Street."She also went into the bathroom and changed for bed.Logan was already asleep when she got out of the bathroom.Marie set the radio alarm to go off in the morning.

The young man slowly walked away into the night.He soon disappeared down an alley, headed away from the Hylton.

Keep those reviews coming!


	3. A Beautiful Stranger

Ch

Ch. 3 – A Beautiful Stranger

Haven't we met

You're some kind of beautiful stranger

You could be good for me

I've had the taste for danger

If I'm smart then I'll run away

But I'm not so I guess I'll stay

Heaven forbid

I'll take my chance on a beautiful stranger

I looked into your eyes

And my world came tumbling down

You're the devil in disguise

That's why I'm singing this song

Bridge:

To know you is to love you

You're everywhere I go

And everybody knows

To love you is to be part of you

I've paid for you with tears

And swallowed all my pride

Chorus:

Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum

Beautiful stranger

Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum

Beautiful stranger

If I'm smart then I'll run away

But I'm not so I guess I'll stay

Haven't you heard 

I fell in love with a beautiful stranger

I looked into your face

My heart was dancing all over the place

I'd like to change my point of view

If I could just forget about you

(bridge)

I looked into your eyes

And my world came tumbling down

You're the devil in disguise

That's why I'm singing this song to you

(bridge)

I've paid for you with tears

And swallowed all my pride

(chorus)

Marie awoke to Madonna's "A Beautiful Stranger" and chuckled at the appropriateness of the song.Yawning, she slowly staggered to her feet and looked at Logan.He was sawing logs as if he hadn't slept in years.As she turned on the coffee maker, she remembered that he did most of the driving from the Institute on down.His healing factor must not completely cover a lack of sleep.Marie heard loud cheering outside and scuffled over to the window.The early celebration of Mardi Gras was going on.She smiled, and headed to the bathroom and showered.As she got out and put on her bathrobe, the smell of java filled her nostrils.This also woke Logan.Marie chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Logan scowled.

"Nuttin, you just snore sugah."He growled at this.

"No I don't darlin.'"He quickly changed the subject."What are you lookin' at?"

"Early Mardi Gras partyin.'"

"Well let me get ready and we'll get goin.'"He closed the bathroom door and water began pouring through the pipes.Meanwhile, Marie got her clothes out and took off her bathrobe.She put on a matched Victoria Secret sky blue satin bra and bikini cut underwear, followed by a forest green short sleeve top, and a pair of jeans.She turned on the TV as she put her Adidas athletic shoes and spread out on the bed.After a few minutes, Logan came out fully dressed and ready to go as Marie rolled her gloves up her arm.They downed a few cups of coffee and quickly gulped it down.

"Ready?"She nodded and they headed out of the room.

The young man was also up around early.He always enjoyed the Mardi Gras time of year.It always brought the out of town ladies in, especially that southern belle.He was on a rooftop, watching the main entrance hoping that she would leave via the main entrance.When it became later and later in the day, he figured she left another way.He slid down the fire escape and landed at the street level.He proceeded into the ever-growing crowd and tried to find that beautiful chere.

Marie and Logan were roaming through the French Quarter.It seemed as if the streets and alleys were overflowing with people.There were men wearing what seemed like hundreds of beads, waiting for females of all ages to show them their breasts.Marie remembered the promise Kitty and Jubes about bringing back Mardi Gras beads to them as a souvenier from her southern excursion.But she knew there was no way to do that A) with her bra on and B) with Logan still with her.So she decided to take care of A.

"Umm…Logan, ah gotta go to the bathroom.Ah'm gonna go into that McDonalds over there."

"Ok.I'll be here."She scurried into the bathroom and closed the stall door.She stripped off her top and then removed her bra and stuffed it into jeans pocket.She put her top back on, then used the bathroom. Logan was waiting for her when she walked out of the restaurant.He noticed the Victoria Secret label sticking out of her pocket, but said nothing to her.As they walked down the street, he just chuckled and looked at some of the women of New Orleans.

The young man was frantically searching for her.He had been searching all morning with no success.Suddenly, as if by fate, the crowds parted and it was as if the heavens opened up to reveal that southern belle that had captured his heart.He smiled and ran over to her.He startled them and they turned to look at him.  
"Hey bub, I remember you."The old man said gruffly.He fumbled for the words.

"Umm yeah.I'm sorry for bumping into her at the museum."Then the man smiled.

"What's your name kid?"

"Gambit not a kid.I'm 24."Gambit looked at her."Actually, Gambit is my nickname.My real name is Remy LeBeau chere.Nice to meet you."Logan smiled a bit.He could see they were kind of connecting. 

"Well kiddies, I'm gonna let you go have some fun."He looked at Rogue."You be good Rogue dearie."His gaze switched to Remy."Let's meet for lunch in the sports bar in the lobby of our hotel."

"Gambit would enjoy dat.I'll even pay."

"Sounds good."Logan watched as the two disappeared into the crowd.He was off looking around at the women, and looking for a bar.

Marie was really enjoying herself.Remy, or Gambit as he insisted, was really a great guy.He knew all the joints in New Orleans.They strolled down the street.

"Can ah ask you something?Why are yer eyes red?"

"Why does that pretty chere keep her arms covered in gloves?"

"You first Gambit."He drew a deep breath.

"Well, mah petite," she glared playfully at him. He turned her down an alley."Gambit a mutant.I charge items using potential energy and make it kinetic energy and dey explode.Like dis."He pulled out a card, the queen of hearts, from his coat pocket.Suddenly, the card flared with what looked like fire.Then he tossed it and it exploded a garbage can."You like dat chere?"She giggled."Now chere, why you wear dose gloves?"The giggling stopped.She looked at the ground as they returned to the streets of the French Quarter.

"Ahm a mutant too.And well, I absorb people's memories and what a friend of mine calls lifeforce.If they are a mutant, ah absorb their powers.Ah'd pick up your powers if ah were to touch you with mah bare skin."Gambit was saddened by this, but his attraction to her was strengthened.Suddenly, a man approached them.

"Hallo chere!Show me what I want to see, and I'll give ya some beads."Marie was about to lift up her shirt when Gambit blocked her arms.

"No tanks."He grabbed her arm and pulled her along.She looked at him quite upset."Cherie, I can understand why you want beads.However, Gambit gonna take you to a long time friend, Pierre Montcalm.He is a trusted friend of Gambit and he loves to give beads."She nodded and decided to trust him.They wandered around and finally Gambit tracked down Pierre. She hoisted up her shirt and Pierre gave her enough beads for Marie, Kitty and Jubilee.They thanked Pierre, and walked back towards the hotel.Gambit was going to puit his arm behind her back, but wisely dropped it to his side.

Logan met them at the sports bar in the Hylton.He was glad to see that they had a great time.Just as the food came to the table, a man from the hotel came up to them.

"Message for you Mon Ami."Logan ripped it open, and his eyes darted over the message.His teeth were gritted as he crumpled the message and he walked out of the bar.Gambit paid for the meal as Marie picked up the note.It said:

Hello Logan…

Glad to see you're getting some R + R.How about you, me in the French quarter?Oh, and bring your little ward and if you can find that Cajun that's been harassing you, do it.

Mr. Saber Tooth

She gave the note to Gambit.They took the elevator up to the room and invited Gambit in.

"So you know the hairy beast too?"  
"Unfortunately, Gambit had a run in wid him a few years ago over a heist Gambit pull off."

"What do you…" Rogue was interrupted as Logan chomped on a cigar.

"Well Cajun, any enemy of Sabertooth is a friend of me…"


	4. Inevitable Confrontations

I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE for not having written sooner

I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE for not having written sooner.As I stated earlier, I am a college student.I worked my tail off over the summer to have $$ for school.If you are a college student (or attended college yourself), you know all about that.And if you aren't, then you'll learn soon enough…ANYWAY, on with chapter 4!

Ch. 4 – Inevitable Confrontations

The trio walked over to the elevator.They rode to the top and quickly entered their room.Logan immediately slid the closet open and pulled out Marie's leather battle suit and carefully shoved her into the bathroom.His voice sounded firm and non-negotiable.

"Change.Now."She nodded as she closed the door.Meanwhile, Logan turned Gambit around as he changed into his suit.Within minutes, Marie had changed into her suit, complete with leather gloves.Logan checked his claws.Gambit's face went to a pale white.Logan saw this and he withdrew his claws and looked at Cajun.

"One lesson.Never.._never_…make me mad Gumbo."The color returned to Gambit's face as he nodded.He looked over and saw Marie in her suit and it took all he had not to lose himself.She looked as stunning as ever.Logan pointed out, and Marie headed that way.Gambit watched in horror as they were about to open the door.

"What?No plan mon ami?"Logan chuckled.

"No need.We go kick the crap out of him."Gambit stepped in front of the door.

"No.Dis man may be big an' stupid, but he can have surprises up 'is sleeve."Logan stopped and crossed his arms.

"Well, what do you suggest _Cajun_?"Gambit motioned for them to leave.

"Gambit 'splain in the elevator."The elevator arrived a few minutes later.The doors opened and closed, with the three mutants on board.When it reached the bottom floor, Logan had a smile out of his face.They left the elevator and headed out to the rendezvous in the French Quarter.

Sabertooth was pacing nervously.He felt this was his best chance to date to eliminate the small Canadian that had been a thorn in his side for many years.It would all end today.He looked at Margot Boudreaux with an uneasy look.

"What if they don't show?"He growled.

"Dey will.Remember, I kill de girl, and you kill off your Canadian fellow.We both get a crack at Remy."Margot Boudreaux was the older sister of Bella Donna Boudreaux.It was because of Remy LeBeau that Margot's sister had become deemed mentally unstable and eventually lead to her death.She wanted to destroy Remy, but first, she wanted to destroy his new lover girl.She also wanted to show Remy powers she had acquired from Candra.It would be these powers that would ultimately destroy Remy and his new flower.Neither mutant noticed a shadow moving on a second story balcony of the quiet French Quarter alley.Sabertooth looked, and saw two figures walking towards them.

"Well well Margot.You were right."He smacked his fist in his hand as the two X-Men approached.Marie and Logan stopped a few yards from their opponents Sabertooth and Margot.The shadow popped his head up and gasped.

"Margot!"Remy was up on the second story ledge, but no one on the ground noticed him.

"I was hoping you'd bring the Cajun along with ya.But tearing you apart will be something I'm gonna enjoy Wolverine."

"Watch yerself there bub.I let you survive our last encounter on the Statue of Liberty."SNIKT!"That's a mistake I plan not to make twice."As if under the power of some self-gratifying fan fiction writer, the two jumped at each other and added another chapter in their saga.Meanwhile, Margot pointed at Rogue.

"Tis a pity that Remy will not be 'ere to witness the end of his new chere.I plan on destroying you as he destroyed my sista!"

"Bring it on Hun!"Marie stepped up into a fighting pose."Just trah your best on little Rogue."Gambit knew Margot meant business and extended his staff and drew a handful of cards.

"Margot!" He called as Margot was about to make her move.She looked up and spotted him on the ledge.

"Oh Remy!Twill be a shame you can do nothing to save your new chere.I'm gonna destroy her like you destroyed Bella!"Gambit tossed a spread of charged cards and leapt off the railing to stop Margot.Margot ignored them and flew straight at Rogue. Rogue managed to leap out of the way of her.Gambit charged into the fray, but Margot simply landed next to him, blocked his staff thrust and punched him with all her strength.Remy flew back to the nearby building.Rogue rushed her.Margot and Rogue grappled for a few moments.Gambit was out cold for a few.Margot tossed Rogue casually against the wall.

"REMY!"Cried Rogue as Margot slammed her in the stomach.Rogue tried to resist as best she could.

"Dat fool Cajun's out cold."Margot tossed her against the wall across the alley.Rogue managed to stand again, and land a punch on Margot, but not like it did that good.Margot threw Rogue back next to Gambit.Margot, feeling the fight was hers, strolled over to where Rogue was.Meanwhile, Rogue was trying to gently smack Gambit awake.Margot grabbed Rogue in two places on her back, and flung Rogue headfirst into a garbage dumpster.Gambit tried to stand, but he found it tougher than normal.He was tottering and trying to regain his vision.

"You lil'l wench.You touch her Margot…I'm gonna run ya through…"He saw Margot standing over Rogue.Gambit tried to run over to stop her, but simply fell on the ground in a few feet.He looked up as Margot looked back at him.Rogue lay motionless on the ground.

"Now Remy, wid my new powers from Candra, I'm gonna snap the head off your beautiful flower."Gambit again tried to stand, but could not.He began to crawl and yell "NOOOooo…"Margot reached down to snap the neck of Rogue with both of her hands.Margot had just wrapped her hands around Rogue's neck when suddenly Rogue's power kicked in.Marie suddenly awakened as Margot's body collapsed onto her.Gambit was now desperate and used his staff to stand as Marie screamed in pain over the life force transfer.Gambit regained his strength with every step as he approached the now motionless Margot and the flailing Rogue.He carefully slid Margot's body off Rogue, and Rogue leapt up, apparently ready to hit Gambit.

"It's me chere!Don hurt Gambit now."She stopped but it appeared as if a battle was being fought inside her, and there was.Her powers had drained Margot so bad that Rogue now possessed the powers Candra had given Margot and now Rogue had.Marie's own consciousness was battling this new one of Margot as to who would control her body.That's when they heard Wolverine cry for help.Gambit grabbed her gloved hand and pulled her toward the sound.

The battle had started so well for Wolverine.He fought Sabertooth to a standstill.After destroying a trashcan over Sabertooth's head, he found a hubcap and slashed off the outside and quickly sharpened it to make it a dangerous projectile.

"Here's looking like you need a haircut bub."He flung it like a Frisbee at Sabertooth's head.Creed barely managed to roll out of the way.The Frisbee lodged in the wall while Sabertooth ran for the nearest dumpster.He ran right at Wolverine.Wolverine tried to jump out of the way, but Sabertooth caught him in the foot.Sabertooth crushed Wolverine against the wall, but Logan was fine because of his skeleton and healing ability.Wolverine jumped back and drew his claws.

"Alright bub.You asked for it."Sabertooth just egged Wolverine on more.

"You want me runt? Well, come get me!"SNIKT!Wolverine drew his claws and rushed the overgrown brute.Sabetooth sidestepped him, but Logan clotheslined him and forced him back against the wall.

"Well well.Looks like the tides of war have changed…"Just as he was about to finish the overgrown hairball, Sabertooth pounded Wolverine in the chest.He managed, after a hard smack to the head, to pin Wolverine.Try as he would, Wolverine could not kick out of this pin.Sabertooth growled in pleasure.

"Let's see what you had for breakfast!"Just then, Gambit planted his staff and kicked Sabertooth off Wolverine. Rogue, still feeling the effects of the mind transfer, picked up Sabertooth and flew up into the sky.

"Where you wanna go sugah?Canada?Antarctica? China?"With that, she simply flung him over the horizon.Logan couldn't believe his eyes.Rogue floated down and smiled, then collapsed as her feet touched ground.Both men rushed to her aid.Gambit told of her plight, and leaned over to try and save her.Logan pulled the car keys out of his pocket along with the room key.

"Cajun, I want you go to go get our stuff packed up in the car,I don't really care how right now.Then get the car out of the lot, and meet me here.We've got to get her to New York and fast."Gambit looked confused.

"New York?She needs help now!How you and Gambit get her der dat fast?"

"Who said we were drivin Cajun?"Gambit shook his head, but took the keys and ran off to the hotel.

He returned a little while later.Logan saw him coming and picked Rogue up.He loaded her into the passenger seat and motioned Remy to get in the back of the now cramped Honda.

"You got any stuff you wanna take with us?I assume you're coming with us."

"Naw.Gambit got the stuff he need on him.Let's get her somewhere safe."With that, Logan spun the tires and was driving out of the Crescent City and headed southeast down the Mississippi Delta.

"Why we driving dis way?New York is across de lake!"

"Shut up Cajun."SNIKT! He drew the claws on his right hand."We need an obscure place to make the meeting.Fort Jackson down on the delta seems like a quiet enough place."The normal 40-minute drive took 15 as Wolverine mashed the gas.He drove into the parking lot of the fort, and pulled out his radio.

"One eye, where the hell are ya?"

"Took you long enough to get here Logan."Cyclops opened the passenger side door to get Rogue out as Jean stood in the bay of the Blackbird.At her side was a student at the Institute who was a med student, the mutant Henry McCoy, AKA the Beast.Cyke rushed Rogue up to Jean and Beast as Logan and Gambit got the car pulled into the cargo bay.Cyke then took the controls and closed the cargo bay door.The Honda was just small enough to fit in it.Logan and Remy got out and secured into their seats on the Blackbird, while Jean and Beast attended to Rogue.Cyke had the plane off the ground in no time and headed for Westchester.As soon as they were airborne, Cyke turned to question Logan.

"Who is he?"Pointing obviously at Gambit.

"Hold it there one eye.His name's Remy LeBeau, or you can call him Gambit.And from what I understand, both Rogue and I owe him our lives."Jean came up front.Logan leapt to his feet.

"What's the prognosis Jeannie?"

"Physically…Rogue is okay.Mentally, her mind is a jumble of personalities and emotions.She must have completely absorbed this person called Margot Boudreaux.I'm not sure who she is."Gambit and Logan explained the situation to everyone.Within a little while, Cyke retook the controls and landed the plane in Westchester, where the rest of the team awaited them.Xavier directed to show Gambit to the guest quarters while Rogue was whisked away to the med lab.

A few days past when the team was in the dining room eating dinner when Beast helped Rogue in.

"I present to you, a healthy and cleared for departure of the medlab Rogue."They all overwhelmed her, and she immediately went into the trip and how they felt.She also gave the disk of her report to Scott, so he could grade it.They all gave her more leniencies after what had just occurred on their trip.Marie now had Margot's conscience running around her head, they all gave her more space.Xavier began to counsel her, and over the next few weeks had the problem of Margot under control.However, he also discovered Marie's feelings for both Logan and Remy.

"Professor, ah don't know what to do.Ah like both of them."Xavier's face didn't change.

"No Rogue.I believe you only truly like one of them."To this, she said nothing."And I think you may need to go talk to him right now…"She nodded.'The professor always knows what's best.I should tell him."She went up to his door.Then cold feet set in.Marie began pacing nervously as to what to say.Suddenly, the door swung wide open.The occupant inside looked surprised.

"Rogue, what a surprise!What's…on…"He was cut off as she simply walked by him and sat on his bed.

"We need to talk…"The door shut behind him.

ALRIGHTY EVERYONE!This is an interactive Fan-Fic.YOU the reviewer have the option of which X-Man Rogue decides to pursue a serious relationship with.HOWEVER, I have a few rules for this.First, the reviewer MUST leave a valid, working email address.If I cannot respond back to ya, that vote doesn't count.I don't want any ballot box stuffing.This is to be a fair voting process.I will give you reviewers until Midnight on the 8th of September to vote.Any reviews/votes received after that will be appreciated, but will not be counted.The conclusion chapter will be posted on the 15th of September.


End file.
